Tears of the Lost
by Darkide
Summary: Feeling cold and alone, Sakura regrets the terrible words that she said to Naruto. Can she find forgiveness? Or will Naruto do the unthinkable? Sakura is determined to set things right before she loses her blond friend forever.


Tears of the Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto. Also your mother wears combat boots. What, that's still not considered a disclaimer! 

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, warming it with the first rays of summer. Villagers and shinobi alike, moved about the village excited about the change, finally able to relax in the outstanding weather. The summer heat was welcomed by the people of Konoha as the last vestiges of the unusual cold, unremitting winter which had frozen all five nations, vanished. The significant change helped brighten the moods of citizens of Konoha who went about their daily business with more energy than in the dreary months prior. However, the warmth of the day, as well as the positive feelings of those who lived in Konohagakure was not felt by all. One pink haired, medical kunoichi sat in her dark room; the curtains drawn closed to block out the bright rays of the mid-day sun, dark feelings of worthlessness and sorrow pervading through her, hardening her heart, mind, and soul. 

Loathing the magnificent day, the pink haired young girl, Sakura Haruno, berated herself for her actions.

_How could I do that to him? I mean he is the one who's always stood by my side throughout the years, no matter how I treated him. He's the one that brought back our wayward teammate. He's the one who has been alone all his life with no one to care for him. And what do I do to him… I call him a monster. I am a horrible person that never learned how to grow up and get over herself._

Sakura sat there in her pitch black room as tears leaked from her eyes. Crying in anger at herself for what she had said to her best friend, and fear at how he would react. For Sakura had, over time, come to realize that she needed him to brighten her day. Talk with her after a long and occasionally mentally trying, shift at the hospital and make her laugh. She craved, daily, attention from the Number One, Knuckle Headed Ninja at Surprising People, Naruto Uzumaki. 

Wiping her tears away, which did nothing to stem the flood of tears, Sakura knew what she needed to do. And do it fast, before her precious blonde haired friend did something drastic. Standing, Sakura opened her curtains and pulled the window open. Taking a deep breath, the pink haired kunoichi leapt out of her window and on to the roof top of the neighbor's house. 

Rushing across the worn roof tiles of the surrounding buildings, Sakura hurried towards the more impoverished side of town, where Naruto lived. Pushing chakra into her legs propelled the kunoichi forward faster. 

Seeing Naruto's apartment ahead, Sakura pushed herself to her limits, ignoring the burn in her legs and chest.

_I have to get there now. I need to apologize to him. I don't want to think about life without him. I l-lo…_

Jumping off the last building, Sakura landed in front of the apartments where Naruto lived. Racing up the stairs, Sakura quickly made it to Naruto's door and stopped in front of it as new doubts and fears halted her mad rush.

_What if he never wants to see me or talk to me again? What if he says he hates me and never wants me to bother him again?_

Uncertainty clouded Sakura's mind as she waged an inner battle with herself as she tried to decide if she should knock or just walk away. After debating for several, long moments, Sakura finally decided to knock and face whatever consequences that may come because of her actions. 

A breath away from announcing herself, Sakura paused as she heard a sound that shattered her heart. Sobbing, from inside the house. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Sakura listened to the noises coming from inside.

"Why me!? Why do all these bad things keep happening to me? Haven't I suffered enough yet, and now this. I don't know what to do anymore…"

As the voice of her broken companion trailed off, Sakura found herself weeping even harder than any moment in her life. Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura opened the door and looked down to see her pillar, her steady partner, the one man she never thought would break, curled up in a ball with his head on the floor and his hands covering his face as his whole body shook with his crying. 

Sakura slid to her knees as the sight of her friend, her precious person whom she had caused to be this way, broken and beaten. Crawling over to her cherished blonde, Sakura wrapped her petite, yet astonishingly strong arms around the sobbing boy. As her tears slid down her face and sobs racked her frame, Sakura cried out.

"N-Naruto I-I'm so so-sorry! I didn't mean it! You're not a monster… I am. You have always looked out for me and I treated you like dirt. If it wasn't for you I would have died a long time ago and… a-and… Naruto I am so, so sorry!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto I am so sorry that I called you a monster and I…"

"Sakura-chan, I'm not upset about that. You were having a bad day and I know you didn't mean it."

"Than why…?"

"Ichi-Ichiraku, c-cl-closed! Where am I going to get ramen now! They were the best!"

Sakura froze at the words of Naruto. 

"_You mean to tell me that Naruto didn't care about what I said to him. He is crying like this because of a stupid ramen stand closing."_

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

A massive shockwave rocked the foundations of Konoha. However, the villagers and shinobi alike casually went about their lives, hardly noticing the uproar at one end of the village. Having a Hokage as well as her apprentice with enough strength to flatten whole mountains, and possessing temperaments that would use such horrible strength to do just that, huge earthquakes were a daily occurrence, and so the citizens grew used to the damage inflected by the Hokage and her young protégée 

Stomping out of Naruto's apartment, Sakura seethed with anger as she wandered away from the violent scene. Grinding her teeth as an angry aura surrounded her; Sakura mumbled curses under her breath, deliberately aimed towards her blond teammate. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Sakura set off towards her home. 

Still enraged at her inconsiderate friend Sakura didn't notice Chouji run right past her and bounded up the stairs four at a time. 

Pausing in her trek back home, Sakura looked back up to Naruto's apartment when she heard Chouji yell.

"Naruto, I just heard what happened! What are we going to do? This could mean the end of the world!"

With her eye twitching, Sakura spun back around and continued on towards her house, contemplating new ways to inflect pain upon her young, blonde friend. 

_I can't believe that jerk! I worry and cry all day because of what I said to him. I was so scared of losing him and all he cares about is some stupid ramen! I'll kill him!_

Plotting the painful death of Naruto, Sakura continued on with an evil smirk on her face until she paused, slowly remembering something Naruto had said, stopped completely in the middle of the street.

_Wait, he said… he knew I was just having a bad day and that I didn't mean it? Then that means… That idiot…_

Standing there in the street as people flowed passed her; Sakura smiled a tender, loving smile and decided that she would let Naruto off the hook.

_He was just having a rough day and didn't mean what he said. 

* * *

_

**A/N: Well alright then. I got the idea while I was reading Legend Five's "Cherry Flavored Tears" (which all of you who have this far need to go read) and it got me thinking, which is a very dangerous thing to do. And I thought to myself, "_What would make Naruto cry like a little baby?"_ And eureka, I had this plot. I know I should be shot, it was a given anyways, but I still decided to so this. And to anyone who complains about the categories this has been put into. Well there is plenty of angest and the lost of Ichiraku is a great tragedy. So if anyone has a problem with this story, please feel free to contact my customer service representative, Ivan Dount Givearip. As he will help with all complaints and concerns. Thank you for your business. Remember the three Rs. Read, Review, and because I'm such a nice guy (more like lazy guy) I'll let you decide on the last R._

* * *

_**

**You got the brain of a four year old boy, and I bet he was glad to get rid of it. (Groucho Marx)**


End file.
